Love is a Song That Never Ends
by The Emcee
Summary: Tidbits of Khan and Jim's life as a couple. Sometimes they're like any average couple; other times, they're not. AU-ish at some spots. iPod shuffle type…thing. Slash. Khan/Kirk


Title: Love is a Song That Never Ends

Author: The Emcee

Pairing: Khan/Kirk (we seriously need to come up with a nickname for them…)

Rating: T

Summary: Tidbits of Khan and Jim's life as a couple. Sometimes they're like any average couple; other times, they're not. AU-ish at some spots. iPod shuffle type…thing.

Disclaimer: I own nothing (but if I did, this shit would be happening for reals).

A/N: I wanted to do something different, with some light and dark themes, so here we go! Let me know what you think; your feedback is always much appreciated. I got the title from _Bambi. _R&R. Enjoy!

**~…~**

**Love is a Song That Never Ends**

**~…~**

_**Closer by Tegan and Sara:**_

After a long day of running from a rather angry tribe of natives on the new planet the crew of the _Enterprise _had just discovered, Jim wanted nothing more than to take a long, nice, hot shower and go to bed. As he made his way down the hall to his quarters, he spotted Khan up ahead talking to Scotty about something that had to do with the mechanics of their beloved ship. Suddenly, he was hit with the urge to reach out and touch his super human boyfriend. Having just discovered the new planet, they had been too busy to really do anything other than kiss a couple of times before bed. Now that he looked at Khan, actually looked at him, for the first time in a couple of days, Jim felt the urge to kiss him as though his life depended on, hold onto him for dear life, and touch him anywhere and everywhere.

And when Khan looked over at him, Jim saw the same want and need in his eyes and he knew that tonight was going to be different.

_**Moving in the Dark by the Neon Trees**_

Khan, with his super human strength and his super human speed and is overall super human superiority, also had heightened senses. There was little his keen eyes couldn't pick up or point out even without him actually looking or searching. He was pretty confident about, well, everything. That was why he had no qualms whatsoever about making love to Jim with the lights on as bright as they'd go without being insufferable. More than anything else, he loved watching Jim's reactions as Khan kissed and licked and nipped his skin; he loved seeing and hearing and feeling pant and moan and writhe beneath his finger tips and his body; and he loved watching Jim was he came while Khan pounded into his body.

But there were times when Khan preferred claiming Jim in the dark. The light revealed all, but the dark held a sense of mystery and intrigue and a sexual appeal that drove Khan absolutely insane with hunger and lust and desire for his mate. So every so often, when Jim would come into the room, Khan would make sure that he would attack his willing prey when the lights were still off because he knew that Jim liked it just as much as he did.

_**2113 by Coheed and Cambria**_

The world was ending all around him.

Houses were flooding, catching fire, being torn apart as though they were nothing. People were scream; women and children for their loved ones while men barked and shouted out orders and cries for help. They drowned, they burned, they died…they ended. Like everything else around him, they ended. And there was nothing Jim could do to stop it; he was powerless, defenseless, and useless to them all.

Out of the darkness, out of the fire, out of the chaos, out of the screams and the terror and the dead bodies, there came a pair of bright blue eyes. Then dark hair that was immaculate and perfect. And then his face, Khan's face, the face that made Jim's heart beat rapidly and caused a fire to ignite within him that he had never felt before. Khan reached for him, holding out his hand, and Jim tried to grasp it. He was just a few inches away from clasping that strong hand and then…

…He woke up.

_**All at Sea by Jamie Cullum**_

Khan preferred solitude. He preferred being alone and observing everything and everyone around him. Now that Marcus had murdered his entire family and forced Khan's hands to exact his righteous revenge, he had plenty of solitude in his cell. His thoughts turned from his family, all of who he had seen killed right before his eyes to ensure his cooperation with Admiral Marcus, to Marcus and how even his skull being crushed in his eyes didn't make him feel any better and then, finally, to Jim Kirk.

Although Khan had been entirely focused on exacting revenge for the murder of his family, he couldn't help but notice Kirk. He was quite attractive, with blonde hair and blue eyes and a nice build, and he was intelligent enough for an average, ordinary human. His recklessness and need to protect those he cared about helped draw Khan in. And the fact that he had a conscience, that he tried to see things from the other side of the spectrum, gave cause for Khan to pause. It made him rethink his desire for solitude and loneliness now. Perhaps he would break out soon and seek Kirk's company. Until then, however, he would allow Starfleet to keep him captive in his cell.

_**Smile by Uncle Cracker**_

Khan could be a downright asshole when he wanted to be. He was arrogant, obnoxious, and had a hubris the size of Texas. With that genius brain of his, he thought he knew everything and, unfortunately, he did. And his body was flawless; strong, not overly muscular, and able to withstand more blows than Jim was, which definitely said something. There were times when he could be so cruel and hateful to everyone, to Jim, that the blonde wasn't sure if it was worth being with the guy.

But then, as often as he could be a dick, he could also be caring, sweet in his own way, and he went out of his way to do anything and everything for the people he loved the most. Jim knew that if he asked Khan to kill someone for him, he would do it. Not only that, but Khan was handsome and ethereal when he was absorbed in his work and entirely focused on a project. It made forgiving him for the times when he was a jerk easy. However, it was when he smiled, truly smiled, that Jim realized why he stayed with the man.

It was because he loved him more than anything and anyone else and because Khan loved him. And that was all that mattered.

_**Remains of the Day by Danny Elfman**_

Khan hadn't expected Marcus to do what he did. He had already figured out that the Admiral would do anything to achieve his costly and deadly war. There was nothing and no one who would be able to stop Marcus. No one, that is, except Khan. But with his crew being contained and threatened by the man, Khan had little to no choice but to do what the Admiral demanded of him.

The breaking point for Khan, for he could be very patient while he plotted and schemed to save those he held most dear, was when Marcus tried to force him into bed. That had not ended well for five of Marcus' crew members whose necks had been snapped and whose bodies had been broken. While four other men tried to subdue Khan, Marcus grabbed the closest thing he could reach for, which happened to be a letter opener, and stabbed him in his side. Had he been a normal human, such a wound would have been very unpleasant. However, his regeneration abilities made it almost impossible for him to sustain such a wound.

Perhaps, someday, Khan would die, but he would make sure that Marcus would go before he ever did.

_**My Eyes Adored You by Frankie Valli and the Four Seasons**_

Jim couldn't help himself; from the moment he laid eyes on Khan, he cared for him, perhaps even loved him. Something within him just felt immediately attached to the man. It was like Khan had the ability to draw people in and keep them there. He supposed that if he tried or wanted to that he could fight it. But then again, he didn't want to fight it. Honestly, he was more than happy right where he was.

"Stop thinking. It's not like your brain can withstand large amounts of it, anyway," Khan said as he rolled over on the bed and wrapped an arm possessively around Jim's waist. He pulled him close and Jim couldn't help but smirk at his words, even if they were mildly insulting. By now, he was used to it.

"Well, I was thinking about you, but if you wanted me to stop-"

Before Jim could finish his sentence, Khan had him on his back, hovering above him like an imposing god. He was handsome and mesmerizing as his eyes pierced into Jim's very soul. Leaning down, Khan pressed his lips to Jim's ear, causing him to shiver delightfully, as he said, "Stop and you'll regret it."

They both knew that Jim would never be able to stop adoring him, loving him, but neither said anything as Khan took him roughly, possessing him, and claiming him as his and his alone.

_**Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri**_

Khan loved Jim, which was quite a feat because, aside from loving his family, he didn't care about or love anything or anyone else. He had known the minute Jim had challenged him and his authority, which, as a warrior, Khan had translated into an act of desire and lust on Jim's part, that he would accept. And why not? Jim was easy on the eyes, headstrong, brash, and enjoyed a good fight. Aside from Khan being a super human, they were almost perfectly matched, with Khan being more ruthless and determined than Jim would ever be. While they were on the _Vengeance_, before they hit the bridge, Khan had decided that once he had his crew, he would claim Jim as his mate.

But then, Spock had beamed those torpedoes on his ship in exchange for Jim, the same torpedoes he had concealed his family in, and then he had blown them all up. Rage, white hot and all consuming, filled him as he realized what that blood half-Vulcan had done. And then he realized that, surely, this must have been Jim's plan all along. Perhaps the blonde Captain had been far more ruthless than he had originally thought. Any thoughts of Jim being his went out the window. Nothing the man could do would ever change Khan's mind and he would make sure that the world would never again have to see the likes of James. Tiberius Kirk.

_**You Are Not a Robot by Hoodie Allen**_

Jim wondered if Khan was a robot at times. The super human acted like it sometimes, what with his super strength and his super speed and his super intelligence and his super…superness. His ruthlessness and cleverness and cunning made Khan seem very cold hearted and distant and as though he lacked any kind of feelings aside from anger and hatred and cruelty. And even when he talked about his family, Jim thought that Khan seemed robotic and mean and hard.

But he knew better. Jim believed he knew better, anyways. After all, a man who would single handedly take on Starfleet and a full squadron of Klingons to save his crew, his family, couldn't be heartless or uncaring or truly evil. Somewhere, deep down, Khan cared; he just refused to show it. Probably because, as a warrior, he thought it would make him weak or vulnerable. He wasn't though, not in Jim's mind. Actually, his refusal to show emotion seemed more like a weakness than everything else.

And when Jim had been told that Khan had surrendered to Spock when he found out that Jim had died, had volunteered to give his blood in order to save him, Jim knew for certain that he had been right about the super human not being a robot.

_**Missed Calls by Mac Miller**_

It seemed to Khan that he and Jim always got in a fight almost every other day. Not that he was opposed to a good fight, especially with Jim and especially when it usually ended in rough make-up sex. Truthfully, he didn't need Jim. He didn't need anyone. So, if Jim left him, he would be perfectly fine with that. All of those text messages, emails, missed calls…they meant nothing to him. Absolutely nothing.

But then Jim didn't come home. And he didn't call or email or text Khan. He didn't come home and all of his things, his clothes, his books, his laptop, were still there, untouched, unused. Khan wasn't worried; Khan didn't care. Let Jim vanish off of the face of the Earth for all he cared. It didn't matter to him. Whatever Jim wanted to do, he was more than free to do. If Jim was unhappy, then he could go and find happiness wherever it may be.

Then one day when Khan came home from work, all of Jim's things, his clothes, his books, everything, were gone. He was gone and he was never coming back. Apparently, he had had enough. Maybe Khan should have seen that coming. Perhaps it was for the best. Either way, as much as Khan thought he'd be revealed that they were finally over, he had to admit that there was a bittersweet essence to it. But what did he care?

What did he care?


End file.
